


Religion

by marvelousfvcks



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-11 23:46:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15327066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelousfvcks/pseuds/marvelousfvcks
Summary: Set directly after Thor: Ragnarok (Infinity War? I don’t know her).You and Thor have always had a complicated relationship but when he comes to you years after disappearing telling you about the destruction of his home world, you’ll do just about anything to make him feel better.





	Religion

_Cause you’re my religion  
_ _You’re how I’m living  
_ _When all my friends say I should take some space  
_ _Well I can’t envision, that for a minute  
_ _When I’m down on my knees, you’re how I pray  
_ _Hallelujah, I need your love_

* * *

The hotel door shut behind you with a soft click and you placed your gun on the table beside your bed, the assignment was a success and you text Steve on your secure line to let him know, agreeing to meet up with him again tomorrow to head towards wherever you were needed next. The UN may have disbanded the avengers but that didn’t mean you weren’t still needed. People would always need protecting and there were things out there that police, militaries, and all the spy organisations in the world couldn’t combat.

You poured yourself a drink from the bottle of Jack stashed in your bag, stretching out the kinks in your back before you swallowed the bitter alcohol in one swig, recoiling slightly at the taste as your face contorted in disgust. Placing the empty tumbler on the side you advanced on the en-suite, carelessly leaving a trail of clothes behind you as you headed straight towards the shower, leaning against the bathroom countertop as you waited for the water to warm.

All things considered, you couldn’t really complain about your current setting; since you’d repudiated the accords you’d been forced to stay in much worse accommodation. You supposed it came with the territory of being a wanted criminal. At least in this hotel you got a window wall that let in natural light and opened onto a balcony overlooking the city. Yeah, you’d  _definitely_  been in worse places.

Stepping under the spray of the showerhead, you pressed your hand against the chipped tiles in front of you, bowing your head as you let the warm water wash away the stress of the day. Pushing your wet hair from your face, you finished your shower and reached for the towel on the rack before wrapping it around yourself and heading back into your room to retrieve your sleep shirt and shorts.

You furrowed your brows at the darkness of the room, you hadn’t bothered to leave a light on given that it was mid-summer and the sun was out in full force, not a cloud in the sky before you had entered the bathroom, but now the skies were a bleak grey, the sun nowhere to be seen and you could feel the beginning of a storm in the air.

Strange, you mused, you could have sworn the forecast was nothing but blazing sun for the next few weeks.

Deeming thoughts about the changing weather useless, you pushed them from your mind, drying yourself off and pulling the shirt over your head and shorts up your legs, hoping that the temperature didn’t drop with the lack of visible sun as they were all you had to sleep in. You had just pulled back the covers when the first strike of lightening hit, the powerful bright bolts of electricity splitting the grey sky apart, lighting up the room with its intensity before the rumbling roll of thunder shook the entire city.

The storm caused memories of days long gone to resurface in your mind. Memories you needed to forget. You couldn’t focus on them, not now, couldn’t focus on –

You needed to forget.

Unlike most in Berlin that night, the ruckus of the storm lulled you to sleep, the sound comforting and familiar providing you with the perfect ambiance for your well-earned rest, letting out a content sigh as your body melted into the mattress.

Some hours later, you jolted awake at a violent clap of thunder, disorientated as rain pelted against the glass, another fork of lightning splicing through the sky and lighting up your otherwise pitch-black room for only a moment. But it wasn’t that what awoke you. No, the all-too familiar feeling of someone’s stare burning into your body was what roused you from your sleep and you knew exactly who it was.

 _He was here_.

Only his silhouette was visible against the bright flashes in the sky where he stood on the balcony, rain soaking him as he stood there unsure of himself. Heart-racing, uncertain as to why he was here but knowing that whatever happened must have been been bad, you slowly climbed from your bed, sliding the glass door open and stepping out into the cold night, clothes becoming drenched from the torrential downfall in mere seconds, but you didn’t even pay it any mind. Nothing else mattered now. He was back.

Your God of Thunder.

Your love.

Your Thor.

You had a complicated relationship with the Asgardian to say the least, never really knowing where either of you stood. Labels like teammate or friend would never be able to fully explain what Thor meant to you, you shared a bond far too deep and meaningful for such trivial categorisations. You were perfectly attuned to each other, both on and off the battlefield, you made a couple like no other, your biggest supporters when things went right and each other’s sanctuary when they did not. Your connection to Thor was unparalleled to anything you had every experienced in your life. But then he had to leave, trouble in other realms needed his attention and you didn’t know when –  _if_  he would return.

You wanted to go with him more than anything, but you were needed too much on earth, after Ultron it was too much of a risk for two of the avengers to disappear, and so you reluctantly stayed, heart aching as you came to a harsh truth: your fantasies of a life with Thor would remain entirely that – fantasies. He couldn’t leave the nine realms to fall into chaos, he couldn’t favour earth out of all them, regardless if he took his birth-right as king or not. That wasn’t in his nature. It was one of the reasons you loved him.

No, Thor’s place would always be with Asgard, protecting everyone in every realm. It had to be.

But he was here, face crestfallen and shoulders slumped forward in defeat, a sight even you had never seen on your thunderer before. You tentatively reached out to cup his face in your hand, noticing for the first time that the hair that was stuck down to his face was much shorter than when he left, his beard somewhat thicker than you remember but you gasped when you noticed the patch adorning his right eye, a jagged scar cutting through the soft skin of his cheek that resembled the very lightning he commanded.  

“Thor,” You whispered, fearing if you were any louder you may startle the man. Squeezing his eye shut, Thor nuzzled into your palm, his larger hand coming up to cover yours before he met your gaze, eye bloodshot with unshed tears as the dam finally broke, his face crumbling as the weight of everything he had been through came crashing down on him and he collapsed in your arms, shoulders shaking as sobs tore from his throat, hands clinging desperately to your form as you quickly wrapped your arms around him in a comforting embrace, leading him into your hotel room and placing him on your bed.

Thor opened his mouth to speak again but no words came out, staring straight ahead of him as if he was processing a great deal unaware of where he even was. You quickly darted into the bathroom, pulling a dry towel from the rail and hurried back to Thor who had remained motionless.

You slowly approached him, afraid of startling him out of his stupor and gently knelt in front of him. You dabbed the towel along his brow, pushing his hair back to stop any more water from dripping down his face before you took notice of his t-shirt and jeans that clung to him like a second skin. Frowning at his state of attire, you gently pulled his face down to focus on you, thumbs massaging his cheeks in feather-light circles.

“Thor, honey, you have to take your clothes off ok? You’re soaking wet.”  

He numbly nodded at your request but made no effort to move and so you did it for him, lifting the shirt off his body, and letting it fall to the floor with a thud, moving to undo his belt and slowly pull down his drenched jeans thankful when he lifted his bum of the bed to make it easier for you. You were thankful he had not worn his armour, knowing how difficult that would have been to remove, You pulled his shoes from his feet and placed them neatly together at the side of the bed, picking up his discarded clothes to dry in the bath, noticing the similar state of your own clothes and throwing them in there as well, leaving you naked before the God, not for the first time.

When you returned, Thor had the towel you had given him wrapped around his shoulders, clutching it tightly in his fists as more tears fell from his eye. Noticing you were back in the room, Thor quickly wiped his tears away and your heart twisted at the sight, he had to be strong for so many people but never for you – not like this.

“I went to the compound to try and find you, but no one was there.”

“The Avengers disbanded - it’s a long story, one that doesn’t matter to me right now,” You murmured, sitting beside Thor and tracing your fingers down his arm to try and relax him, “Thor what happened?”

“Asgard’s gone,” He choked out, burying his head in his hands as you gaped at him.

Asgard couldn’t be gone. That wasn’t possible. Was it?

“It-it was the only way we could defeat her, but it cost everything Y/N,  _everything_.”

Thor told you everything about his sister who he hadn’t even known existed, the hidden history of his home and his father, how he’d died, and how Asgard really came to be, he told you of the prophecy –  _ragnarok_  – and how it came true, how his world,  _his home_ , was destroyed in fire and burnt to ashes, nothing remaining but the Asgardians on the ship that was currently cloaked and hovering over Norway.

You heart broke with every word he spoke; he’d been through so much,  _too much_ , and hadn’t been given a moment to process a moment of it. His pain and grief and anger all  _pouring_  from him as he finally unleashed what he had to keep restrained for so long.

Tugging on his hand, you turned him to face you, crawling up the bed to rest against the pillows, Thor automatically resting his head on your chest as he’d done many times before, his bulkier frame lying heavily on yours as he listened to the soothing thud of your heartbeat in his ear. Stroking your hands up and down his back, you worked out the knots and tension that were present in his muscles, nails lightly scratching the tanned skin as he wrapped his arms around your waist, holding you tightly to him.

The silence in the room was only disrupted by Thor’s ragged breaths and choked sobs until he mumbled something unintelligible where his head was buried in your chest, your hands stalling their ministrations on his back as you waited for him to repeat what he had said.

Lifting his head, Thor rested his chin on your chest as he stared up at you with bloodshot eyes, the sorrow and guilt he carried so visible in the lines of his face. “The Garden,” he repeated before elaborating, “My mother’s garden; it was the one place in all of Asgard that was entirely hers, it became her memorial after she passed and now – now it’s gone. Everything’s gone. The schools and sanatoriums and the palace and people’s  _homes_ , it’s all gone. I should have done more. I could have saved it, but I didn’t; I wasn’t strong enough.”

Thor shifted off you, sitting on the edge of the bed as he buried his head in his hands, gripping at the short strands of his hair. Try as you might you couldn’t understand his struggle. He’d been forced to do the impossible, watch his home, everything he had every known, be destroyed before his eyes because it was needed to be done.

So much had been torn from him and you didn’t know how to ease his pain.

Slowly you crawled behind him, kneeling on the bed as you wrapped your arms around his broad shoulders, littering kisses along his neck as you felt the taut muscles relax at the touch of your lips against his skin.

“You did what you had to do Thor, you saved your people and that’s what matters,” You pressed a kiss to his cheek as he lifted his head slightly to peak at you from the corner of his eye as you shifted to sit beside him. “You’re their prince and you did what a good prince should do, regardless of the cost, Asgard still lives in its people and that’s down to you love.”

Thor shot you a strained smile, cupping your face in his callused hand before he met your lips in a languid kiss, pouring his gratitude into the embrace, his tongue stroking into your mouth as he pulled you onto his lap. You pulled away, pressing a few gentle kisses to his lips as you rested your forehead against his, fingers carding through his short strands.

“They made me King,” He muttered against your lips and your actions stalled at the revelation.

You knew how big this was for him; Thor was destined to be King since he was born but ever since he had been banished to earth he had realised what a huge responsibility it was, his ego had deflated, and he was concerned with the weight of the role, that he wouldn’t be enough to be a good king. You knew he was afraid of letting his people and his family down again, but you knew better, you knew he would be an amazing king, his recent sacrifice was just proof of that.

Nothing you could think of would reassure him, you had no idea what to say to convince him that he could do this and make him believe that everything would be ok. But you did know how to distract him from all of this, even if it was for just a moment.

“King huh?” You whispered as you kissed along his jaw. “So, should I kneel before my King?” Your voice sultry as you slowly slid from his lap and sank to your knees between his spread legs.

Your hands stroked up and down his thighs, nails lightly nicking the skin as his muscles twitched under your touch, his length hardening in the confines of his boxers as you stared up at him with wide innocent eyes. “Y/N,” Thor sighed out, breath laboured and heavy as you kissed your way up his thighs, mouthing at his cock through the fabric of his underwear, his hands twitching at his sides as he yearned to cusp the back of your neck and manoeuvre you to where he desperately needed your touch. “You don’t need to do this.”

You hummed as you tugged down the rim of his boxers until his hard cock was freed, “But I want to.”

Without waiting for a response, you licked up his cock where it rested against his lower abdomen from the base of his shaft to the tip before wrapping your lips around the head and slowly working him further and further into your mouth, spurred on by the deep rumbling groan that erupted from deep within Thor’s chest.

You slowly began to bob your head up and down his thick length, hand working the part of his cock you couldn’t fit in your mouth, feeling him harden even more on your tongue as you traced the pulsing vein on the underside of his cock, flicking at the sensitive spot beneath his bulbous head as he gasped, his hips jolting into your eager mouth.

Thor pushed the unruly strands of hair back from your face, gripping the back of your head to help guide your movements as you stared up at him from where you were kneeling, watching his face contort in pleasure, eyes screwed shut as his bit down on his lower lip to stifle his groans, his chest rising and falling harshly as his skin gleamed with sweat.

With a grunt, Thor pulled you off him, lifting you off him as if you weighed nothing and attacked your lips with his, his spit-slicked cock caught between you as his hands wandered your body before settling on your ass. His lips trailed down your neck before nibbling at your collarbone, your hips rolling against his on instinct, your wet folds gliding over his cock making you both gasp.

“Y/N please, love, I need to be inside you,” Thor moaned, hands gripping your waist even harder.

You nodded eagerly, wrapping your legs tightly around his hips as he gently lay you down on the pillows, kicking his boxers off and positioning himself between your spread legs, propping his arms on either side of your head as he dipped down to capture your lips in a kiss, stroking his tongue into your mouth as you moaned at the contact, his hips thrusting against yours so the head of his cock nudged at your clit.

Thor cupped your cheek, forcing you to look into his eyes as he gripped his cock, trailing the head against your glistening folds before positioning himself at your entrance and slowly pushing forward, hooking your leg higher over his hip as he filled you, your breath hitching as you adjusted to the satisfying stretch.

You were both panting heavily at the feeling of being so intimately connected and you bucked your hips when you felt ready, needing Thor to move and you got your wish, a strangled groan falling from his lips as he began to roll his hips into yours in time with the echoing thunder outside. Your head fell back onto the pillow with a sigh as your back arched in pleasure, Thor holding you close to him with an arm around your waist as he laved your breasts with attention, suckling on your nipple as he began to thrust harder into you.

The springs in the bed began to squeak with every movement you made, the headboard banging against the wall in a steady rhythm as your high-pitched cries and Thor’s deep growls resonated around the room, the air between you charged with electricity.

Thor’s thick cock filled you perfectly, nudging against your g-spot with every thrust of his hips into yours, your toes curling as the pressure in your core began to build, hands clawing at the expanse of his bare back causing him to drive even harder into you, his hand moving to massage your breast, fingers tweaking at your nipple as his other hand trailed across your hipbone to circle your clit, his movements losing their finesse as he felt his end approach.

“ _Y/N_ , love, let go for me,  _please let go for me_ ,” Thor pleaded, voice thick with lust as he felt you clench around his cock.

You buried your face in the crook of his neck as you release washed over you like a tidal wave, pulling you under until you were drowning in a sea of euphoria, wanton moans falling unabashedly from your lips as you released around his sensitive cock, cunt throbbing, triggering his own orgasm as his hips sloppily thrust into yours a few final time before he came with a shout, filling you with his cum as his body fell lax on top of yours.

The weight of his body crushing yours was a welcome comfort after being away from him for so long, the reassurance that he was real and there with you and his cock was still buried deep within you making a rush of warmth spread throughout your chest.

With a huff, Thor carefully pulled out of you before collapsing at your side, automatically wrapping his arm around your waist and pulling you until you were pressed tightly against him, head resting over his chest listening to his racing heart as your legs tangled with his. His fingers stroked up and down your back as your own drew invisible patterns across his chest, the sound of the dying thunder and rain pounding against the glass the only sounds in the room apart from your ragged breathing.

“Thank you,” Thor murmured against your forehead, lips grazing the skin as he spoke.

You grinned as you cuddled closer to him; “Trust me it was my pleasure.”

Thor’s rumbling chuckle shook his chest as he lightly swatted at your ass. “ _Cheeky_ ,” He chastised, voice laced with humour as he titled your head back to meet your lips in a passionate kiss.

“What’s going to happen now?” You whispered as he broke away, looking away from him in fear of the answer.

“I go back to my people,” Thor sighed, swallowing against the lump in his throat at the gargantuan task before him, “I’ll try to create a new Asgard, Ragnarok means the end but it also means rebirth. Our story isn’t over yet, maybe we can right the wrongs of our past.”

You nodded, tears brimming in your eyes at the thought of him leaving you once more, when the sun finally rose he would return to his people as their king and you would return to yours as their protector. You both had lives you simply couldn’t run from.

“Come with me.”

“What? Thor I-”

“I know you have responsibilities here and I’m not asking you to abandon them Y/N. Just come with me; Asgard is on Midgard now my love, the stars don’t separate us anymore, we can be together without ignoring our duties. I love you and I don’t want to be without you anymore so come with me.”

You were shocked at Thor’s proposal, staring up at him with wide eyes and a slack jaw, his own expression holding so much hope that you would say yes. Could this work? Thor was right, Asgard was on earth now, you wouldn’t be an entirely different realm away from where you needed to be. The possibility of being able to be with Thor caused your heart to race with excitement, a small smile tugging at the corners of your lips as you looked up at the man you had loved for so long and you knew you weren’t going to let him go again. You couldn’t.

“Ok, let’s do it.”


End file.
